


City of Stars

by sooshidamachi



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshidamachi/pseuds/sooshidamachi
Summary: That one scene in Paris et ITZY where Yuna and Ryeong were looking out into the ocean on their last night but rewrote with fictional dialogue.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Yuna
Kudos: 26





	City of Stars

Everything was shining that night; sparkling, gleaming, twinkling. From the stars swimming in the deep blue sky, to the glow of the moon reflecting its poetic beauty. It was the perfect painting of light and dark, but nothing compared to the faint glow of the figure leaning against the railing. Her bright aura alone was a contrast to her dark background; luscious blonde hair cascading down her back like waves of the ocean. She was undeniably beautiful, even in the dark with her back turned.

 _Yuna,_ she thought. She couldn't remember if she said it out loud or not, but somehow the younger girl turned around as if she knew that she was being called. Chestnut and brown collided, lips twisted into a soft smile, expression into a soft smile, expression a bit somber.

"Hi," she says softly, as if speaking in any larger volume would break the spell.

Chaeryeong doesn't respond; instead keeps on staring. She knows the younger doesn't mind- she's known to space out, sometimes ending up accidentally staring a little too long. Then again you just _can't_ help but stare at Shin Yuna. Especially now as she's outlined in darkness; the sky complimenting the stars and the moon somehow finding its way to make the blonde feel like a surreal reality.

 _Nothing_ about this felt real. How they're here, in a summer house in Normandy, filming a reality show. How they've already debuted and made a comeback. How they've already came so far in such a small amount of time- and will only go even farther as everything passes by like a dream.

Except it isn't. This isn't a dream. It's real.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuna's voice cut through her thoughts, and somehow everything seemed up close now. Ryeong looks behind her and she doesn't remember walking up to Yuna but she did, and now the younger is looking at her with amusement and that softness which felt like it was reserved for Chaeryeong and Chaeryeong only.

She looks back at the blonde and leans forward maybe a bit too fast but before their lips could even brush, she's standing next to her against the railing, arms crossed and leaning forward. Ryeong's expression was neutral, indifferent, as if that could mask the rush of blood to her ears and hard pounding of her chest. Yuna is stunned at the sudden turn of events, but she lets out the smallest of laughs before mimicking the older's position.

The night was crisp in cold. Winter is still so far, yet the wind felt like it carried its frosty bite. Only their shoulders but it was surprisingly enough to keep the freezing temperatures at bay. Chaeryeong stared out into the ocean, admiring how the street lights and stars danced in their reflection as waved crashed onto the shore. The blonde was quiet next to her.

"It's just..." Ryeong trailed off. She never really knew the right words to say, but whenever she talked with Yuna all the words made themselves right. "I can't believe this- all, any of this. Like, I can't believe we went to Paris. I can't believe we already had a comeback. I can't believe I actually _debuted."_

Her mind was noisy but the younger's laughter easily pierced through, cutting Chaeryeong's train of thought like a sharpened sword; her trance broken, awaken from the daze. She looks at her again and she sees a pair of chestnut orbs shining in admiration, a sparkle of pride glinting in her eyes.

"You did, Ryeongie," Yuna said, wrapping an arm around the older's waist. Ryeong tries not to squirm in delight. "And this is just the beginning. We're gonna fly high; _you're_ gonna fly so high."

"You really think so?" it wasn't a necessary question, but the other members knew how much all of this meant to Ryeong. And although they and the Midzys always showered her in reassurance, there was just something else when it came from Yuna.

The younger hugged her tighter. "Mhmm! Really. We're so proud of you, Ryeongie. I hope you know that."

Ryeong nods and stays silent, scared that what may come out of her mouth becomes a whimper. She could even feel a little sting of tears in the corner of her eyes, so she redirects her gaze to the stars. It surprises her how the sky is filled with them tonight.

She doesn't say anything when Yuna still has her arm around her waist; she watches the younger from her peripheral vision and noticed how her eyes are looking up as well. So now they're standing against the railing in a cold night they don't feel, staring at the stars- or maybe the stars were staring down at them, silent witnesses of whatever's conspiring between the two- Chaeryeong's thoughts were just about to start wandering again when Yuna suddenly spoke up.

"What do you think the stars are?"

The question made Ryeong's eyebrows furrow. "Do you mean like what are they made of or..."

She looks at the younger and watches her shrug, chestnut eyes still lost in the starry night above them. "I know what they're made of: a bunch of balls of gas. And maybe some are planets, one of them is the sun, and all of that but..." she lets out a sigh and rests her head against her fist. "When I was a kid, my dad told me that the stars were all of our ancestors watching over us."

"Kind of like The Lion King?"

"Yeah, sort of," they both laughed. "And at first I thought it was really creepy because, really? _All_ of our ancestors? That's just... I dunno, it feels weird."

Her eyes met brown ones momentarily before their laughter mixes with the crash of waves below.

"Well, when I was a kid, me and Chaeyeon unnie would always camp out in our backyard to sleep under the stars. Unnie would point out different constellations to me and I'd make up stories about them." Chaeryeong's gaze went to the dark blue dome above them as she spoke. "Like how The Big Dipper was used by all the constellations to fetch water and how Sagittarius was a horse hunter who became a horse protector when Orion punished him."

"Hey, _I'm_ a Sagittarius!"

Yuna couldn't help herself this time. She let out a laugh- truly, _really_ laughed- and it was everything Yuna's laugh always was. Pure, harmonic, contagious, _loud._ It felt good to be the reason why Yuna laughed.

It felt great knowing she was giving joy to the person who gave her euphoria.

"Shut up," she snaps, but there's no bite to it. Everything's fine, normal even. Their hearts are light' they're not tired from practicing; there are no sleepless nights due to anxiety of a performance in the next morning; they don't have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

_They're just there._

Two normal teenagers standing on a balcony in the middle of the night, talking about anything and everything about stars and their childhoods and it's all real and normal and fine.

"What do you think are the stars now?" Ryeong asks when Yuna's laughter finally calmed and the silence stretches out a moment too long. The atmosphere still felt weightless, as if nothing could drag their mood down.

There are beats of silence again as Yuna ponders the question, her lips pursed into a thin line and has this expression on her face showing that she's weighing her options. Her eyes travel to the seashore before looking up once more. She finally answers.

"I think the night sky is the whole universe, and the stars are all of our hopes and dreams and wishes we've made when we blew out birthday candles or waited for 11:11. Shooting stars are the wishes we didn't know we wanted them until we wished them." Ryeong turned to look at the younger as she spoke. "And the reason why there are more stars on some nights than others is because the universe granted most of the things we wanted to happen, or it's gonna be granted the following day."

Yuna has always been the most optimistic in their group; always filled to the brim with hope, her head filled with dreams and always talked about granting wishes. Ryeong couldn't tear her gaze away from her even as she finished talking, even if she tried. It's like her brown eyes pierced through all the flesh and muscle and bone and studied the younger's soul like it was the most fascinating and important thing in the whole world- and maybe it was. Or maybe it's like trying to unlock a chamber full of the secrets in the universe- and maybe it was. Or it was like understanding how everything works, discovering if destiny really exists and if fate was the mastermind behind all of this and _maybe it really was._

Chestnut clashed with brown again.

"What are you thinking of, Ryeongie?"

 _I'm thinking of the universe,_ the older imagines answering. _I'm thinking it aligned all the planets and arranged all the stars and talked to life into letting us have this, this one ting that made everything else not matter. This one thing I didn't know I wanted but needed more than anything else. This_ one and only _thing that was easy when the rest was as hard._

Instead, Chaeryeong silently grabs the hand Yuna has on her waist and kisses the back of it.

"I love you," she whispers.

Chaeryeong lets the silence settle as the younger processes her words because no one suddenly says _I love you_ out of nowhere. But it felt like it was the only thing to say; like the world would end if it wasn't.

Just as doubt was about to bubble, Yuna smiled the brightest smile that put all the stars to shame. The universe swirling in her eyes seemed to stop but all the constellations trapped in them were sparkling brighter than ever. It was supposed to be cold but the hand cupping Ryeong's cheeks thawed everything; warmth spreading everywhere when Yuna's lips pressed against the older's forehead.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Twitter! Go follow me, I'm @shinapollo__ :D thank you for reading! <3


End file.
